<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The importance of a door by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817990">The importance of a door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, RA Victor Nikiforov, Shenanigans, The whole dorm had a crush on Yuuri, implied bedsharing, ra au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Move in week was always a particular type of hell when being the RA of a college dorm, and Victor was trying his hardest not to lose his mind over entitled freshmen who felt like the world should bend to their wills. Luckily, his night brightens when a man with a sweet smile and dark eyes knocks on his office door. </p><p>Or. RA Victor falls for one of the new freshmans moving into the dorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The importance of a door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgleam/gifts">starsgleam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a ficlet for Jess and their prompt 'Victor being a Resident Advisor and Yuuri is a new incoming student on his floor'. I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>Hugs<br/>Lina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Move in week was always a particular type of hell when being the RA of a college dorm, and Victor was trying his hardest not to lose his mind over entitled freshmen who felt like the world should bend to their wills. He had been guidning new students into their housing all week, and he was almost at the end of the list, only a few stray one’s not having come to pick up their key yet. Hopefully they would soon. Victor wasn't really expecting to have a quiet night even if the final names showed up. He was sure to be asked to hang lamps, move shelfs, and fix whatever the newly moved in students managed to break as they moved in, but at least then he could pretend he was in for a slow night if they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was seated at his desk, having just come down from managing to get a group of girls settled in their rooms on the fourth floor, all of them batting their eyelashes and swaying their hips, touching his arm at every instance they could. Victor hadn’t had the heart to tell them he played for the other team, but they would figure it out soon enough. He tapped his laptop, marking the group as moved in, and leaned back with a sigh, when someone cleared their throat from the open door, making Victor look over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” the man said softly, and Victor instantly deflated by his calm demeanor. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki, I think this is where I’m supposed to live?” He furrowed his dark eyebrows slightly, knitting behind blue rimmed glasses. His hair was black, falling softly over his forehead, and he looked slightly uncomfortable as he fidgeted, eyes flickering from Victor to the floor. “I’m sorry if I disturebed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no he was too precious. Victor's mood was already increasing. He smiled, eyes falling on the list on his screen. Yuuri Katsuki, floor, five, apartment 512. “Yep, this is the place, and not at all, this is my job after all.” He grabbed the keys prepared for Yuuri, along with an introduction package of information about the dorms, campus and college. “I’m Victor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached a hand out, and Yuuri moved the box in his hand over to his hip, taking Victor’s hand and giving a firm shake. “Nice to meet you Victor. Thank you for helping me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No trouble,” Victor said, letting go of Yuuri’s hand. This close he could see the dark brown of his eyes, the blush over his cheekbones. He was cute. Really cute. Victor shook his head. He had a job to do, and the last thing Yuuri needed right now was probably someone hitting on him. “So, you’re up on floor five, I’ll show you the way. Here are your keys,” Victor said, starting to walk towards the elevator, Yuuri trailing behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud giggle startled Victor from his report on the leak in the bathroom on the second floor, and he looked over towards the hallway through the open door, just in time to see Yuuri Katsuki tumble past, seemingly the source of the giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he was drunk. Victor sighed. It was better to help him now than to have to deal with the problem later. He pushed away from the desk, and then opted to follow the man, only to find him sitting on the floor just a few meters from Victor's office door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes, cheeks even more flushed than the other times Victor had seen him. They hadn't talked much since Yuuri moved in a week ago, but they had greeted each other almost daily. Victor tried to be as visible as possible during move in week, and initiation week, because things like this always happened. Yuuri’s pretty lips spread into a wide smile, and it was impossible for Victor not to smile back, approaching him slowly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Victor!” Yuuri cheered, and Victor chuckled, crouching down in front of him. “I fell!” Yuuri sounded very perplexed by this, but also happy. Adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that,” Victor agreed. “Do you need help getting up?” He reached out a hand, and Yuuri took it, Victor pulling him up on his feet. Yuuri stumbled, and Victor braised him with another hand on this upper arm. Yuuri giggled again, and it was an incredibly sweet sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where my room is,” Yuuri whispered loudly, as if it was a secret, and Victor chuckled again. “Can you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can,” Victor agreed, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist to start guiding him towards his room. “Do you have your key?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! Yay me!” Yuuri cheered, and Victor laughed again. They made it into the elevator, and then up to the fifth floor, Yuuri leaning heavily on Victor as he told him about what he had done that evening, and how he managed to get so drunk. Sounded just like a typical initiation week. Hopefully Yuuri wouldn’t be sporting an as horrible hang tomorrow over as Victor did his freshman year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to find Yuuri’s room, and Victor managed to guide him into bed, getting him to drink two large glasses of water before tucking him in. He was just about to pull away, but then Yuuri cupped his cheek, eyes so wide and brown without his glasses on, VIctor having left them on the nightstand beside the bed. Victor stopped, heart doing a flip in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very pretty Victor,” Yuuri said, and now it was Victor's turn to blush. It wasn’t upcoming for people to flirt with him, but this didn’t really seem to be it. Yuuri was looking at him in adoration, and it made Victor feel warm all over. “The prettiest I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me tomorrow Yuuri,” Victor said, and then indulgently turned his face into Yuuri’s hand, pressing his lips to his palm. “Now, sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late a Saturday evening when a soft knock came from his door. Victor looked up from his book, surprised at who could be visiting him. He stood and walked to the door, even more surprised to see Yuuri there. They had talked more, since Yuuri came down to apologize for coming home so drunk that Victor had to help him, and once in a while Victor found a bag of pastry or a cup of coffee on his desk when he returned to it, a note from Yuuri left underneath. Victor had yet to make any move on the freshman, even if the want to do wo had increased with each week that passed. Yuuri was cute, and funny, and incredibly kind. Victor just hadn’t figured out if he really was interested, or if he had only called him pretty out of drunkenness, and kept bringing him gifts out of guilt. Victor hoped he was flirting, but he wasn’t sure yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, this is a surprise,” Victor said, leaning against his door frame. “What brings you here at nine on a Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri didn't say anything at first, simply placing a hand on Victor’s open door. Victor arched a questioning eyebrow up, waiting. “This is a very nice door you have here,” Yuuri said, and Victor frowned in confusion, and continued to wait. “It must be so nice, to have such a great door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve come to talk about my door? On a saturday evening? You know college is supposed to be more fun than this right?” Victor asked. Yuuri hummed, and then he caught Victor’s eye again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone stole my door,” he said flatly, and Victor’s mouth fell open in shock. “I came back from dance practice and found my dorm room without a door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Victor asked, and then he started to giggle, because in his two years as a RA that had never happened. “Was something missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I think it was just a prank,” Yuurii sighed, shaking his head. “But I don’t really know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come look,” Victor offered, pushing his feet into a pair of slippers waiting by the door, following Yuuri out. They took the stairs down to five, and it was easy to spot Yuuri’s room, completely doorless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Victor said, and then he broke into even more giggles as they reached the room. “You weren’t kidding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not,” Yuuri agreed with a sigh. “Is there like a spare door somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not,” Victor admitted, looking at the hinges that seemed to have been lifted off. “This is not something that happens very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have a door stealing problem? Should I feel honored?” There was amusement in Yuuri’s voice, but Victor could see how his shoulders were tense. Victor dropped his humor, smiling sympathetically at the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Yuuri, I don’t think I can fix this right now,” he admitted. “I could go get you a new door tomorrow when the hardware store opens, but for now I can’t really do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I understand,” Yuuri said, head hanging slightly. “I guess I’ll stay up all night, not really comfortable with sleeping without a door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor bit his lip. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but it was so easy, so very easy to just offer. “You can stay in mine if you want? And then we can go and get a new door together tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Yuuri asked, straightening immediately. Victor smiled, trying to look convincing. “I don’t want to impose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, you wouldn't be. I offered,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded. He grabbed a few things he didn’t want to leave in the room, and then they walked back up, Victor’s heart racing in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you usually let residents sleep in your room if they can’t stay in theirs?” Yuuri asked once they were in Victor’s dorm again, having toed off their shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor shook his head. “No, this would be a first. I would only do it if I like the person,” he admitted, looking around the room. “Okay, so you want some tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be nice,” Yuuri agreed, and the backpack he had brought slipped off his shoulder, laning with a soft thud on the floor. Victor ushered him to the small couch, and then went to the small kitchenette, making them both a cup before returning to Yuuri, placing the cups on the table. “Thank you, you’re really sweet to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble,” Victor said, trying to gather courage to seize the opportunity now that it presented it. He had hoped to be able to get to know Yuuri better after all. “I told you, I like you.” The declaration held more weight now, and Yuuri seemed to sense it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Yuuri asked quietly, looking down into his cup before looking up at Victor again. Victor nodded, and Yuuri’s cheeks turned red as he put down his cup on the table again. He caught Victor’s eyes after he did, and determination filled his eyes, it made his stomach flip. Yuuri leaned forward, hand cupping Victor’s cheek. Victor’s heart was thundering in his chest, and he leaned forward, one hand curling around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri licked his lips, and then his gaze fell on Victor’s, before coming up to meet his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, both of them moving in tandem towards each other. The first press of kiss was soft, and Victor felt as if he melted into it, holding Yuuri gently as he pressed forward. Yuuri let out an appreciating sound, and Victor smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yuuri asked, pulling back, smiling too. Victor leaned in to peck at his lips, once, twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he admitted, and Yuuri giggled, moving even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have too,” he said, thumb caressing over Victor’s cheekbone. “Kiss me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Victor did. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave your guesses on who stole the door bellow! </p><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>